


Friendship Acrostic

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Acrostic, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of 5 Acrostic poems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Acrostic

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for FFW amnesty challenge, "5 Things."

**F** ull of doubts about her own worth, she tends to avoid the others when worried  
 **L** oving and caring to all animals big and small (even dragons now)  
 **U** nique among pegasi, she isn't a speed demon or a weather witch  
 **T** hankful for her wonderful friends  
 **T** ough when she needs to be, (like when Angel gets picky)  
 **E** lementally, she is kindness personified  
 **R** arely lets her friends down, even when what they ask makes her uncomfortable  
 **S** weetly sings, and trains her bird friends to warble in tune for special events  
 **H** er home is open to all animals, as a place of rest and recovery  
 **Y** ounger than most when she fell from the clouds, she discovered her calling on the ground

oOo

**R** ambunctious and playful, she is never dull  
 **A** mbitious, she knows she can be the best  
 **I** ntense and focused, she has the drive to succeed  
 **N** aughty on occasion, her pranks are (usually) harmless  
 **B** olts through the sky faster than any others, save perhaps her heroes, the Thunderbolts  
 **O** verconfidence can be her weakness  
 **W** illing always to help her friends if asked (and sometimes even if not)

 **D** aring and brave, she has committed some pretty heroic acts  
 **A** ctive and yet lazy, she is a contradiction to those who don't know her well  
 **S** hapes up the other Pegasi, but her leadership abilities are still rough around the edges  
 **H** appy to spend most of her time lounging around the clouds, until bursting into action

oOo

**A** lways up for a challenge, she and Rainbow Dash have a friendly (usually) rivalry  
 **P** roud (perhaps a tad much), she doesn't like to ask for help or accept it when it's offered  
 **P** onyville's best herder, she and Winona can herd anything anywhere  
 **L** oyal and dependable, she is always there to help her friends when they need it  
 **E** lementally, she represents honesty (which is good when the FlimFlam brothers are around)  
 **J** ust and diligent, she has a great work ethic  
 **A** pplebucks with the best of them (even when a bit sleep deprived)  
 **C** ooking brilliantly, she knows more recipes for apples than anyone but Granny Smith  
 **K** indhearted, she wants the best for everyone

oOo

**T** hough she was a bit studious and antisocial at first, adventures with her friends have changed that  
 **W** illing and eager to learn new things (such as sleepovers)  
 **I** ntelligent, clear-thinking, and magical, she brings much to the table  
 **L** ists upon lists litter her life, but she still manages to be slightly disorganized  
 **I** ntent upon her goals, she sometimes gets a bit carried away  
 **G** enerous, she is always willing to help her friends  
 **H** onest and respectful, she tries her best to keep the confidences shared with her  
 **T** aught by the greatest, she is a diligent student of all aspects of Pony life (with minimal prodding)

 **S** targazing is just one of her hobbies, but one she really enjoys  
 **P** ractice makes perfect, and she practices her magic often  
 **A** nxious upon occasion, she sometimes lets her nerves get the better of her  
 **R** arely tardy, she sometimes gets a little over-concerned with punctuality  
 **K** een on magic, she is always working to build her repertoire  
 **L** oves her brother, Shining Armor, who was once (but no longer is) her only friend  
 **E** xceptionally friendly, she and Spike are always ready to have fun

oOo

**R** oyal in nature (if not in birth) she is elegance personified  
 **A** lthough sometimes a bit prissy, she isn't selfish, but rather quite generous  
 **R** eceived well by most ponies (and one love-struck baby dragon) she is popular in Ponyville  
 **I** nspiration personified, she always has new ideas for the beautification of others  
 **T** hough fashion is her forte, her magic is also great at finding precious gems  
 **Y** outhful though she may be, she isn't a rough and tumble pony (she prefers being clean)

oOo


End file.
